Hogwarts lee La Piedra Filosofal
by JohanDaniel25
Summary: Un extraño paquete llega al despacho de Albus Dumbledore en el cuarto año de Harry Potter, que contiene una serie de libros que dicen ser del futuro. Harry tiene la decisión de leerlos para salvar vidas en la guerra que se avecina. ¿Los leerán? ¿O seguirán en la ignorancia?


Y ahí estaba él, viendo con una mezcla de desconcierto y preocupación el extraño paquete que abrió hace unas horas, después de la cena en el Gran Comedor, y que le tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

* * *

Acababa de llegar de una espléndida cena en compañía de sus maestros y estudiantes, de lo más contento por ver cómo se emocionaban por saber que dentro de poco se celebrará El Torneo de los Tres Magos, en la misma escuela.

Estaba en su escritorio acariciando a Fawkes, mientras leía unas cartas que le llegaron de Durmstrang, cuando una pequeña esfera de cristal cayó de la nada sobre el suelo junto a él. La observó detenidamente, era del tamaño de una recordadora, pero sin el característico humo blanco de éstas.

Observó el techo de su despacho, esperando ver una lechuza, pero sólo era como si se hubiera materializado de la nada.

De pronto la esfera se separó a la mitad y empezó a soltar un humo azul brillante que cubrió el suelo de todo el despacho, cuando la esfera hubo terminado, se desvaneció, sin más, y el humo se empezó a juntar hasta tomar la forma de una caja mediana, con un pergamino encima.

Su cara era de desconcierto total, si bien, él conocía de muchísima magia, nunca, en todos sus años en Hogwarts, había escuchado que se pudieran desaparecer o aparecer cosas, a menos que fuera en manos de un elfo doméstico, y esto lo sobrepasaba.

Se acercó con paso firme, pero preventivo, al extraño paquete con el pergamino.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó el pergamino en sus manos y leyó lo que ponía. Al acabar de leerlo, se apresuró a ver el contenido de la caja, y, supo que la situación lo superaba de un nivel más allá de la imaginación.

Después de analizarlo durante varios minutos, y de hacer la pruebas de que no era una simple broma, se sentó a pensar durante horas, viendo por la ventana, cómo se fortificaban las barreras de la escuela, sellándola por completo, justo como decía la carta, y tomando una decisión, aunque tenía sus dudas, de que lo tenía que hacer mañana durante el desayuno.

* * *

Harry Potter se levantó esa mañana temprano y después de vestirse con las túnicas del colegio, despertó a un malhumorado Ron.

–Eh, Ron –lo sacudía del hombro–, despierta… Ron… muévete.

Pero su amigo no reaccionaba, sólo soltó un profundo y largo ronquido y se cubrió la cara con la almohada.

Harry harto con la situación, gritó:

–¡Ron, vamos corre! ¡Llegamos tarde para desayunar!

El efecto fue instantáneo. Ron pegó un brinco, tomó sus túnicas y corrió en dirección al baño, para darse, lo que Harry sabía, sería el baño más rápido de la historia.

Dean, Seamus, Neville y Harry se desternillaban de risa.

–Díganle que lo esperó en la sala común –les dijo Harry antes de salir del dormitorio.

Ahí se encontró a Hermione, que estaba sentada en un sillón junto al fuego de la chimenea. Ya había pasado la tormenta de anoche, pero todavía se sentía un poco de frío.

–Buenos días, Hermione.

–Buenos días, Harry –dijo Hermione–, ¿y Ronald?

–En un rato más baja –contestó Harry–, no creó que tarde mucho.

–Está bien. Oye, ¿Qué piensas de lo del Torneo?

–Me va a encantar ver cómo compiten todos los tres participantes, va a estar genial.

–Sí –contestó Hermione–, sólo espero que no haya muertes.

–Yo también, eso no estaría genial –dijo Ron, bajando por loas escaleras de los dormitorios.

–Vamos a desayunar –dijo Harry.

Caminaron al agujero del retrato, y salieron de su sala común, de camino al Gran Comedor.

* * *

–¡Alastor! –exclamó Dumbledore–. ¡Abre Alastor!

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Alastor _Ojoloco_ Moody.

–¿Qué pasa Albus?

–Oh, nada importante, querido amigo –dijo Dumbledore–, sólo que en media hora te necesitó en el Gran Comedor.

–Está bien –empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de Dumbledore no lo dejó.

–No he terminado, Alastor.

–¿Qué más tienes que decir?

–Solo una cosa más –en un parpadeo sacó su varita– _Desmaius._

 _Ojoloco_ cayó inconsciente, para atrás, mientras Dumbledore lo amarró con unas cadenas y le quitó la varita.

Fue al cofre de siete llaves y abrió de una en una, hasta la séptima, y abajo, muy en el fondo, se encontraba el verdadero _Ojoloco._

–Albus, sácame de aquí –gritó Moody desde abajo.

–Ya voy, Alastor.

Dumbledore lo sacó con un movimiento de la varita.

–Gracias, Albus –dijo Moody ya en el despacho.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sí, sólo tengo hambre –murmuró.

–Bueno, te espero en media hora en el Gran Comedor –le dijo Dumbledore.

–¿Qué hago con éste saco de estiércol? –Moody pateó a Barty Crouch Jr.

–Nada, nada, ya me encargo yo –con un movimiento de varita le puso un encantamiento desilusionador. Y lo levitó hasta su despacho.

Ahí, lo amarró bien a una columna, y dejó a Fawkes cuidándolo.

–Me voy, Fawkes, que hoy va a ser un día difícil.

* * *

Ya en el Comedor, Harry estaba sirviéndose unas tostadas con mantequilla, mientras Ron, con la boca llena, les hablaba del Torneo.

–Va a «efta'» «gemia»

–Lo sabemos Ron –dijo Harry–, ya lo has dicho diez veces.

–Y traga antes de hablar, Ronald.

En ese momento, entró el profesor Dumbledore con la cara inexpresiva y los labios apretados.

–¿Qué le pasará a Dumbledore? –preguntó Ron.

–No lo sé –contestó Hermione–, pero tiene que ser algo serio.

–Sí –dijo Harry–, siempre esta feliz.

Cuando todos acabaron de comer, el director se puso de pie callando los murmullos de los estudiantes.

–Buenos días, alumnos –dijo con voz fuerte y clara–, anoche, me pasó algo muy… peculiar. Ésta caja –señaló una caja de cartón que estaba debajo de su silla–, tiene un contenido un tanto… extraño. Por eso, entre el profesor Snape y yo, nos aseguramos que no fuera una broma o que tuviera algo que ver con las artes oscuras, así que es totalmente verdadero lo que les voy a contar –hizo una pausa para ver a los estudiantes, por encima de sus gafas de media luna–. El contenido de la caja, son siete libros, que cuentan la historia de un estudiante muy importante, y lo mejor de todo, es que los libros vienen del futuro.

Se armó un barullo en el Gran Comedor. Hermione se levantó en su asiento y exclamó.

–¡Profesor! ¡¿Eso es posible?! ¡¿Esta usted seguro, de que no es una broma?!

–Estoy completamente seguro de que no es una broma, señorita Granger, hice las verificaciones, yo también pensé que no era posible, pero la magia tiende a sorprendernos algunas veces –dijo con sus ojos azules brillando de diversión.

–¿Quién es el estudiante de los libros? –exclamó un estudiante de Ravenclaw.

–Oh, es un estudiante que todos conocen –dijo el profesor Dumbledore viendo de reojo la mesa de Gryffindor–. Pero antes, tengo que tener su consentimiento de que podemos leer, porque es desde su punto de vista. Vamos a ver… –se acercó a la caja y sacó el primer libro–, el libro se llama **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**.

Absolutamente todos en el Gran Comedor voltearon a ver a Harry, que se encontraba pálido y con los ojos desorbitados.

–¡No! –exclamó cuando recuperó su voz–. ¡No pueden leer mi vida, mis pensamientos!

–Puede que también tus sentimientos –le dijo Ron, antes de recibir un codazo en las costillas de Hermione.

–Harry –dijo Dumbledore–, se racional. Con éstos libros, podemos cambiar muchas cosas que van a pasar de ahora en adelante. La caja venía con un pergamino, que, si me permitieran quisiera leer en voz alta –dijo, sacando un pergamino de su túnica–. Ya voy –se aclaró la garganta–. _Querido profesor Dumbledore:_

 _Primero que nada, esperó que esté pasando una buena noche, y le aconsejo que es mejor que esté sentado para leer esto._

 _El paquete que acabo de dejar en su despacho, contiene siete libros con la vida y aventuras de un alumno que es, y será, muy importante para el mundo mágico, porque él es el encargado de derrotar al mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort._

La mayoría de las personas se estremecieron, sólo Harry y Dumbledore no.

 _En el tiempo de donde vengo, Voldemort se fue para siempre, gracias a Harry Potter._

Todos estallaron en vítores y felicitaciones a Harry.

–¡Silencio! –exclamó Dumbledore–. Todavía no acabó.

 _Se desató una guerra, muy sangrienta, y se perdieron muchas vidas. Por eso traemos estos libros, para que puedan salvar a esas personas que murieron por darnos un mundo mejor._

 _Sí usted acepta leer, un encantamiento ha sido puesto en todo Hogwarts. Nadie puede entrar ni salir, a menos que yo quiera. Una condición para leer los libros, es que no pueden juzgar a nadie antes de tiempo. Tampoco podrán hechizar o maldecir a una persona, de lo contrario, se le borrará la memoria y no podrá recordar nada de los libros. El tiempo fuera de Hogwarts no pasará mientras terminen los libros. Pueden comer y dormir, pero tienen que leer. No habrá clases hasta que terminen. Buena Suerte._

 _A.S.P y Cía._

Todos estaban extasiados y curiosos por lo que se leerá en los libros, si es que Harry acepta.

En cambio Harry estaba teniendo una batalla campal en su mente. No quería que nadie supiera sus secretos y aventuras desde que llegó a Hogwarts, pero por otro lado, una guerra se desatará y sería muy egoísta no leer los libros y condenar a las personas que pudo salvar. No se perdonaría si no los leen.

–¿Y bien Harry? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–¡Esta bien! Pero con una condición.

–La que tu quieras, al fin y al cabo, es tu vida la que vamos a leer.

–No quiero que ningún profesor ni nadie, nos quite puntos ni nos castigue a mis amigos y a mí por cosas que ya pasaron o pasarán en la lectura.

–Está bien, es una buena condición –dijo Dumbledore, dándole una mirada significativa al Trio de Oro–, pero la aceptamos. Ahora bien, tengo que esperar a que lleguen unos invitados para que nos acompañen en la lectura.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor y entraron unas cuantas personas. Están Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, los señores Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Xeno Lovegood, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, Kingsley Shakelbolt, Horace Slughorn, Dobby y un perro negro muy grande y lanudo.

–¡Hola sobrino! –exclamó Lupin en cuanto vio a Harry.

–¡Hola! –dijo Harry mientras le daba un abrazó, dejando a los estudiantes sorprendidos por la relación que Harry tenía con su anterior maestro.

–Hola Harry Potter, señor, me alegro mucho de verlo señor.

–Hola Dobby, yo también me alegro de verte –le dijo Harry mientras acariciaba al perro en la cabeza.

–¿Qué hacemos con el chucho? –le dijo Remus a Dumbledore.

–Señor Black, transfórmese, por favor, que nadie haga nada.

El perro negro retrocedió unos pasos y cambió de forma, al terminar estaba…

–¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡Que alguien lo atrape! –exclamó Fudge.

– _Desmaius_ –gritó Umbridge, esgrimiendo su varita.

– _Protego_ –dijo Harry, convocando un escudo enfrente de Sirius, haciendo que el hechizo rebotara y diera en una pared–, ¡usted! –apuntó a Umbridge con su varita–, va a dejar a mi padrino en paz –hablo en un tono tan grave y frío que les dio escalofríos a todos– o le juró que no respondo de mí.

–Gracias ahijado –dijo Sirius abrazándolo.

–De nada, padrino –Harry correspondió al abrazo.

–Bueno, ¿comenzamos? –preguntó alegremente el director.

–Ya que –dijo Harry por lo bajo.

Cornelius Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley y Slughorn se fueron a sentar a la mesa de los maestros. Toda la familia Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks y Dobby, fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor, los Malfoy fueron a sentarse con su hijo en Slytherin. Xeno Lovegood fue a sentarse con su hija en Ravenclaw.

–Nos turnaremos para leer –dijo Dumbledore–, si no les molesta yo empiezo –tomó el libro, se aclaró la garganta y leyó – **El niño que vivió.**

Todas las miradas fueron a Harry que estaba saludando a Tonks.


End file.
